G is for Gilligan
by Panhead13
Summary: I haven't seen a drabble collection for Gilligan's Island, though I've seen close cuts! So I decided it would be fun to do a GI drabble collection for a word starting with each letter of the alphabet, from "A" to "Z". That makes 26 drabbles. Because drabbles are easier than one-shots. XD Rated just in case, but they should all be K.
1. A is for Animals

**So here we go, drabble A! First drabble of this little collection. Our word? Animals!**

**Letter: A**

**Word: Animals**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

There were animals everywhere on the island. Countless types of monkeys, apes, birds, insects, reptiles, and fish inhabited the jungle. Sometimes other animals would show up on the island by accident, such as Leo the lion, but Gilligan didn't mind that he was surrounded by the same crowd of animals each day.

There was Gladys for one, whom Gilligan had taken in as a trusted friend- a large female ape. And then there was Irving the fish, and Rex the turtle, and Sam the macaw, and the countless other animal friends he had made. Gilligan loved to be with his animal friends, and he knew his animal friends liked to be around him. A natural, he was. Animals would listen to Gilligan.

And, for better or for worse, Gilligan would listen to the animals.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 134**

**Thanks for reading, more to come. :D I'll see if I can update this collection at least once every week... With random numbers of drabbles. Hmm...**


	2. B is for Busy

**I had to completely retype this drabble because WordPad did something incredibly weird, and it's something it's done before. It wasn't so bad before because I had printed what I had written on that, but this time I hadn't printed it so I had to remember what I wrote from memory.**

**Basically what happened was it turned the original "Busy" file into a text document rather than a rich text format, and not a single word from the drabble was in the file. It was bits and pieces from various chapters of my "Destiny of the Halfa" story. Anyway...**

**Letter: B**

**Word: Busy**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

"Hey Skipper, can I-"

"Not now, Gilligan, can't you see I'm busy?" the Skipper snapped. Gilligan walked away, a bit dejected that the Skipper didn't want to come and do something fun for once. He went to the Professor, hoping he would be interested.

"Hey Professor, do you want to-"

"Not now, Gilligan," said the Professor without even looking up. "I'm busy with some very important work."

Gilligan, upset once more, left the hut and shuffled along, wondering why nobody wanted to come see the great thing he wanted to show them. What about Mary Ann? Surely she would want to come see his findings!

Gilligan wandered about the camp until he finally spotted Mary Ann. She was buzzing about the camp, hanging up laundry to dry and seemingly in a very stressed-out state.

"Hey Mary Ann, do you want to come see-"

"I'd love to, Gilligan, but I'm too busy right now to do anything else," said Mary Ann, walking in about a thousand directions at once. At least, that's how it seemed to Gilligan.

Gilligan slumped, trudging off again to see if anyone else would want to come see what he had found. He had the same luck with everyone else. They were all "too busy"; much to busy to pay attention to the awkward first mate.

Going back into the jungle, a lopsided smile formed on his face. _Oh, well,_ he thought. _I'll just play with those neat toy boats and stuff I found in the lagoon by myself!_ He headed down toward to lagoon, ready to set sail as the great Captain Gilligan.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 263 (aw snap)**

**So I intended to update once a week, but I decided on a Tuesday-Friday update schedule! And today is Tuesday.**

**This is a bit long but it counts in my definition of a drabble. Drabble is an art. XD**

**Oneshot: A story told in one chapter**

**Drabble: A short scene or musing told in less than 400 words**

**Two types of drabbles:**

**Scene: Like what I just wrote, with dialogue and actions**

**Musing: Going into a character's thoughts with no real story or dialogue**

**Please review! :D**


	3. C is for Coconut

**Drabble C! AH, this is a very infamous word here. Especially for this show... XD**

**Friday, March 21**

**Letter: C**

**Word: Coconut**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

Coconuts are good for a lot of things. They can be cooked, they produce something to drink, they can be baked into pie, and they make good weapons as well.

Maybe that's why Gilligan has to collect so many of them. He has become quite the tree climber. In fact, he almost equals the apes in that ability. He climbs the tree, collects the coconuts, and slides back down. Not gracefully, mind you. More often than not he manages to fall on the Skipper, or drop a coconut on the Skipper, or assault the poor Skipper in any other way coconutly possible. And more often than not, Gilligan usually ends up with a hat-smack to the head.

It's a small price to pay, Gilligan decides, to supply Mary Ann with coconuts for her pies.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 133**

**I really like this one. XD I rarely write in present-tense but this seemed fitting. I count Mary Ann as one word. XD**


	4. D is for Dancing

**Took a while to get a drabble for this word, but I finally got one... ha XD**

**Tuesday, March 25**

**Letter: D**

**Word: Dancing**

**Rating: K+**

**.~GI~.**

The Skipper had been asleep. He had been enjoying his dream, too. Hula dancers in bikini tops and grass skirts wasn't exactly a nightmare! But things had started to get weird when the dancers had started swaying to rock and roll. All in all, the Skipper wasn't happy to wake up to the same _obnoxious_ music he had been hearing in his dream. By "wasn't happy", I mean steaming mad.

The Skipper got up to find that Gilligan wasn't in the hut- it sounded like he was in the clearing. The pieces fit together: Gilligan had taken the radio and decided it would be a good idea to turn up his music really loud _in the clearing._

"Gilligan!" the Skipper shouted, storming out of the hut. Gilligan was, as he had suspected, out in the clearing. He was doing some sort of wacky dance to the song that was currently playing, that familiar dumb grin on his face. The music was turned up so loud that Gilligan didn't hear the Skipper's shouting. This enraged the big man even more, and he stomped over to the communal table. He grabbed the radio and turned it off.

Though the music ceased, Gilligan kept on dancing for at least five more seconds. Then the first mate noticed that the music had turned off, and that the Skipper was glaring down at him with an angry face. His grin was promptly swiped off his face, and he stared at the Skipper with big blue eyes.

"What were you thinking, having that radio turned up so loud?" the captain said.

Gilligan folded his arms in his best attempt to look defiant. "Look at it this way: At least I didn't have it playing in the hut!"

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 291**

**This one was also pretty fun to write. XD Skipper POV.**


	5. E is for Experimenting

**For the letter E, I got a word right off the bat, and yet another character's perspective to try. XD**

**Friday, March 28**

**Letter: E**

**Word: Experimenting**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

The Professor was in his hut, experimenting again. He had his books out, his materials prepared and his mind sharp and ready to get down to business. A delicate setup of coconut beakers and bamboo stands sat upon the Professor's table, each object placed precisely where it needed to be. There was order, there was balance, and there was precision.

That was exactly as a controlled experiment should be.

Only controlled experiments were very hard to pull off with such a motley crew of curious castaways. The Professor saw a flash of red outside his window on occasion, and got the feeling of prying eyes on his shoulder. He could relax in knowing, however, that Gilligan could read (and understand) the "Do not disturb! Yes, that means YOU, Gilligan" sign on the door.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 133**

**One of these days, maybe I'll write a drabble in which Gilligan doesn't poke his silly little face in. XD**


	6. F is for Fishing

**I like drabbles, heh. Letter F! F Troop? Maybe not. XD By the way, did you know that Google Chrome's automatic spellcheck accepts "Gilligan" as a word? It does! It might be April 1 but I'm not fooling you!**

**Tuesday, April 1**

**Letter: F**

**Word: Fishing**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy! I got something and I got something _big!_"

Gilligan's excited shouts traveled from the lagoon to quite a few feet away, where the Skipper was talking to the Professor. Both men ran down as Gilligan continued to shout and strain at his fishing rod. "He's a big one! I'll bet he can feed us all for a week! Oooohhh...!"

The Skipper and the Professor joined in the cause to help the first mate reel in his catch, but whatever it was was _strong._ "He's strong, too!" the Skipper said. "Imagine the _size_ of this thing!"

Finally, the catch came flying out of the lagoon. The force sent the men falling into a pile on the sand. The Skipper was back up first. "Now let's get a look at this fish!" His smile disappeared into a disappointed frown when he realized that Gilligan hadn't caught a fish, but a large rubber boot.

He picked up the boot disdainfully. "Classic," he muttered.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 166**

**This one was a lot of fun to write. XD Classic rubber boot joke. They caught any number of crates and stuff in that lagoon. XD**

**Also, I did a bit of writing for later on in my "What Lies Underneath" fanfiction thingy and it turned out as kind of a dramatic Gilligan thing! I wrote about 3 pages today in what I was doing. Poor Gilligan. All I have to say... It's dramatic but I can hear the characters' voices in my head anyway. X3**


	7. G is for Gilligan

**And here we have the title... We all knew what was on letter G. XD Good ol' sweet Gilligan. The more I write for him the more fascinating he becomes.**

**Friday, April 4**

**Letter: G**

**Word: Gilligan**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

Gilligan.

It was a name that all six of the other castaways had pinned on the so-named the moment they first heard it spoken. It was infamous on the island.

The so-named first mate was as infamous as his name. It seemed every other word spoken was "Gilligan!" this or "Gilligan!" that, whether it was a calm address or a loud bark.

Gilligan made his mark on anyone who encountered him. Sometimes, to the person who would first meet him, he seemed like a clumsy, clueless idiot. But to those who knew him, he was a loyal friend with a sweet, childish demeanor. He meant no harm, but was still very accident-prone.

But then, that's why they loved him. He was Gilligan.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 122**

**No Gilligan's Island fan can say they really hate Gilligan... X3 Unless they're just seeing the show from the wrong perspective.**


	8. H is for Hero

**I came up with this drabble while talking to a friend on DeviantART. :D The name "Gilliguy" was coined by her... XD**

**Longest drabble yet!**

**Tuesday, April 8**

**Letter: H**

**Word: Hero**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

Gilligan had a black mask on over his eyes, a blue towel tied around his neck like a cape, and a paper "G" stuck to the chest of his shirt. He sat atop a tree, looking around at the jungle below him for crime to thwart. For in his mind, he was no longer Gilligan- He was the great superhero Gilliguy, an unstoppable force of good on the island!

"Gilliguy waits in his super tree hideout, waiting for evil to strike so he can strike right back!" Gilligan whispered to himself, narrating his own fantasy.

The Skipper suddenly came walking along- up to no good, the hero decided! "Oh no! A thief threatening the peace of the jungle! I must stop him!" With that, Gilligan jumped from the tree, shouting, "Gilliguy to the rescue!" He landed right on top of the Skipper, who fell beneath the young man's surprisingly forceful weight.

"Doop-! Gilligan!" The Skipper shoved Gilligan off his torso and dusted himself off, rising.

Gilligan stood up too, trying to look dignified while puffing out his skinny chest. "Sir, you threaten the peace of this jungle," he said in his best deep voice.

"What are you talking about?" the Skipper asked. He smacked Gilligan in the chest, causing the younger man to resume his typical posture with a jerk. "And why are you wearing those ridiculous things?"

"I was just playing superhero, Skipper," said Gilligan.

The Skipper sighed. "Well if you're going to play superhero, do you mind _not_ jumping on me?"

Gilligan nodded vigorously and saluted. "Yes sir!" He took off through the jungle, imitating a sonic noise with his mouth.

The Skipper shook his head and sent a glance in the audience's direction before heading back on his way.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 292**

**I originally had 293 words in this but I didn't like the way I phrased something in the written version so I changed it, and it came out one word short. *shrugs***


	9. I is for Imagination

**Letter I! 17 drabbles after this. :D**

**Friday, April 11**

**Letter: I**

**Word: Imagination**

**Rating: K**

Gilligan was small and skinny, but his imagination was enormous. It ran wild in both daytime and nighttime, in dreams or in wake.

He often dreamed of being a hero. He had fought pirates, been a spy, climbed a beanstalk like Jack, been a doctor (and a Mr. Hyde), a vampire, a prince, and a dictator. He had dreamed of being countless other things as well, many of which he couldn't quite recall. Gilligan was definitely a dreamer, and he was glad he could still dream as he did. It was one of his many childish qualities that he still retained, whereas many young men his age would have had more grown up dreams.

That made him wonderful.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 117**

**OK, so this is the last drabble I actually have written, so I'm gonna need to do a lot of drabbling this weekend!**

**ALSO, this drabble contains a hint to my next GI story, which will be dramatic and kind of creepy, because I can't keep myself from writing creepy stuff for long. XD It's not "What Lies Underneath", though.**

**AND I've come up with a Hunterfic but there's so many of those in this fandom that I'm not sure I'd be able to have an original idea. I was thinking of detailing the entire time Gilligan was being hunted... guess everybody has their own version, though. :P**


	10. J is for Joking

**So, here it is, rewritten as best as I could remember. I liked my original so much better though, cause I had a better vision of the scene then. :( Ah, well.**

**Oh yeah, and tomorrow is my first prom. Sophomore year~ :D I'm not going with anybody, and I'm gonna have to wear makeup and a dress (a nice red one), but I'm gonna try to have fun. :D**

**Letter: J**

**Word: Joking**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

"Hey, Skipper, can I tell you a joke?"

The Skipper wasn't in a humorous mood, but he obliged with faint begrudging. "All right, Gilligan. What is it?" he asked.

Gilligan smiled excitedly. "Why did the mouse eat the cheese?"

The Skipper thought, then shrugged. "I don't know. He was hungry?"

Gilligan looked surprised. "Yeah! How'd you guess?" Apparently, 'He was hungry' was the answer to the joke.

The Skipper sighed, giving Gilligan a look. "Gilligan, what kind of a joke was that? I'll tell you what kind- a lame one!"

Gilligan looked down, though a laughter still tickled his eyes. "Sorry to make sucheddarrible joke, Skipper," he said. "I was reading a book about Swissconsin and I guess the cheese mozzarella got to me!" He grinned happily, as if to say, 'Look at me! I got clever with words!'

The Skipper couldn't help but smile at that. Gilligan had been planning that punchline all along! "Very funny, Gilligan," he commented. "That joke was so cheesy it was gouda."

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 162**

**I made that joke myself. XD I still say it was better int he original. I was way more descriptive of actions but I forgot what I described. *sigh***

**I WAS going to post this on Friday, but I didn't want to risk losing it again! So you get in now. On a Thursday night. In some places I guess it's already Friday. XD I won't have time to update tomorrow anyway, cause, you know... prom.**


	11. K is for Kindness

**I wrote this drabble because Gilligan is such a sweet fellow. X3 I don't know why my sister thinks I'm weird for thinking Gilligan is utterly adorable in his little faults and imperfections. Then again she usually has her face in her iPod when I'm watching Gilligan so she isn't watching the show very closely. And she's the type to crush on attractive British guys, not people like Gilligan.**

**But I like Gilligan a lot. He's so much more a deeper character than what the show was trying to portray and it's fun to get into his head. :D**

**Letter: K**

**Word: Kindness**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

Gilligan was a naturally kind person. He was nice to his animals and to the other castaways, even when they called him names and were mad at him. He was the sweetest guy any of them had ever met, despite his being a walking disaster. At least he was considerate enough to wear a bright red warning sign for a shirt.

Gilligan knew he messed up, but he tried not to let himself get too down about it. He tried his best to stay cheerful and kind towards everybody. Some people may have thought his kindness was an act at first, but it was apparent after knowing Gilligan for so long that he couldn't bear the thought of being anything but nice to everyone. True, pure evil was not a concept he grasped easily.

He was very much a boy, so innocent in his demeanor and behavior. Maybe that was why the castaways could never stay mad at him for very long, even when he messed up big time.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 169**

**Again, I love Gilligan. :D When I write for him, I have to think like a child and try my best to not use too many big words in my "narrative musings" (a character's thoughts illustrated without using speech or thought). Or I could just use a big word and add a narrative muse of "whatever that word meant". It's super fun to write from different characters' points of view. :3**

**Also, I'm at a place where I can't figure out what to do in "The Hyde Effect". I'm not sure if I want everyone to do a certain thing I have planned or if I just want Gilligan to do it. :T If you don't mind spoilers I could tell the situation in a private message...**


	12. L is for Limelight

**I haven't done one with Ginger yet so here's one! A Ginger-focused drabble. In fact, I haven't done much with Gin at all. Guess I just don't have the right situations for her yet. XD**

**I actually almost forgot I had to post something on Friday in this story! XD And then I was too into writing more on "The Hyde Effect" to concentrate on this drabble. So here you are, a day late for an update. Hope it's worth waiting for.**

**Letter: L**

**Word: Limelight**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

She was used to being in the limelight. She had been in so many movies that acting was a second nature to her. In fact, it was almost her _first_ nature. The lights, the crowds, the cameras... it was her life. Being stuck on a deserted island had nearly given her a heart attack at first. What would happen to her career? Inside, she knew it was ruined unless they could get off the island soon.

As the days passed and turned into weeks, Ginger felt the inner turmoil of worry affecting her even more. No doubt they all thought she was dead. But as the weeks turned into months, she found that, though she still longed for the lights and the attention Hollywood brought, she was beginning to grow increasingly attached to the people she had been stranded with. She had never gotten to know any group of people so well in her life.

Though she wasn't in the literal limelight any longer, she was now liked and admired in a different way- not just as a famous actress seen from afar, but liked as a good friend by six people. It wasn't Hollywood, but it was nice all the same.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: I was too lazy to count XD over 100, definitely.**

**This is my first GI drabble that doesn't have Gilligan in it! He's mentioned in the next one, though... I can never stay away from Gilligan for very long, I love him so much~**


	13. M is for Money

**Now here's one for Mr. Howell. He's perfect for this word... XD**

**Almost forgot to post this today. I've been busy working on a little one-shot set in a slight AU... but no spoilers. ;) Unfortunately it's also posed a setback for "The Hyde Effect"; I guess I'm about halfway done with writing Chapter 4? Guess I won't know till I finish the chapter.**

**Letter: M**

**Word: Money**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

It was Thurston Howell's favorite subject. It was always on his mind, the passion that drove him- next to greed, of course. Without it a Howell was nothing. It was the focus of his life and one of the most important things in it, aside from his lovely wife Lovey.

_Money._

He took pleasure in counting it, stroking it, kissing it. Anyone who couldn't speak the universal language of money was _insane!_ Anyone who wouldn't take a bribe was out of his mind! Democratic! He must be a Yale man!

_Money._

Maybe this was why Mr. Howell could never quite understand young Gilligan. He just didn't seem to have an appreciation for wealth, and when he was promised money he'd always want to spend it on pointless things or spend it all on somebody else, rather than saving it all up and making himself richer and richer.

Mr. Howell knew he would probably never be able to understand that boy.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 157**

**Ah yes, Mr. Howell. XD I'm sure I could warm up to writing for him eventually. I think I got him all right in this, I guess. XD**


	14. N is for Necromancy

**Here's a fun word for this letter... XD Another dialogue scene.**

**Letter: N**

**Word: Necromancy**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

"It's got to be voodoo!" the Skipper was raving.

"Skipper, how many times have I told you, there is no such thing as magic or voodoo!" the Professor argued, setting his hands on his hips.

"But it has to be!" the Skipper continued to argue. "I mean, how else could you explain it?"

The Professor gave an irritating one-word answer. "Reason."

"I am using reason, and reason tells me that the only possible explanation is _voodoo!"_

"And why do you think that?" The Professor looked very dubious.

The Skipper folded his arms. "It's voodoo, it has to be. And you know why?"

The scientist decided to humor the sailor. "All right, why?"

"How else would you explain Gilligan not tripping, falling, messing up, or not saying anything stupid for more than 24 hours?"

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 133**

**I really did have fun with this. XD In case you didn't know or didn't guess, "necromancy" is a fancy word for "witchcraft", or voodoo. It works with this scenario. XD**


	15. O is for Orange

**I basically just picked a random word for this one, but the scenario turned out OK. XD Also, very sorry about stalling on "The Hyde Effect", I seem to have encountered a brief spout of writer's block and fandom relapse! Writing these drabbles and rewatching episodes is kind of helping me stay "in" without having a complete fandom relapse, though.**

**Fandom relapse, definition: When I do something or see something that sends me running back into an old fandom for a period of time.**

**Letter: O**

**Word: Orange**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

A new treat was being introduced to the breakfast table: Orange juice.

Everyone wanted a glass of the freshly-squeezed juice, and the pitcher's contents were rapidly being depleted. Then the Professor stood up from his chair and raised his glass. "Everyone, I propose a toast to Mary Ann's efforts to give us a taste of home on this island."

Gilligan grinned, standing and raising his glass as well. "Hooray for Mary Ann!" he declared.

Everyone else agreed following this. They rose, raised their glasses, and said, "To Mary Ann!"

Mary Ann was blushing and smiling the whole time. "Oh, you guys didn't really have to do that," she said.

"Sure we did," said Gilligan, smiling. "Hey, let's do it again!" He began to quickly rise from his seat again. "To Mary-!" His words were cut short as his legs bumped hard against the table. Acting on reflex, Gilligan threw his glass in the air. It landed- yes, you guessed it- right on the Skipper.

Gilligan slowly lowered himself back down, keeping an eye on the Skipper's reddening face. He was braced for what came next.

"Gilligan!"

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 183**

**That was... actually a really fun write. XD Next letter is P. I'm wondering... how many people know without a doubt what word I will use with the letter "P"?**


	16. P is for Pie

**The letter P! Hmm, I wonder how many people suspected this word would be on this letter... XD Ten drabbles left, by the way. Seven left for me to write (I have S, Y and Z written). Approximately 4 or 5 weeks left and I finish this collection. Yikes!**

**Sorry about being a day late on the update, too. I went to my school's end-of-the-year concert last night and didn't get much time on after the fact. *shrugs***

**I did write a bit more on Hyde Effect, btw. :D Hopefully that'll come soon.**

**Letter: P**

**Word: Pie**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

It had been a fantastic dinner. Gilligan had had thirds of most everything, and after such a meal he had room for only one thing else:

Dessert.

He hoped it would be pie. Gilligan loved Mary Ann's pies, and she baked all kinds of them. Dinner pies, dessert pies, fruit pies, meat pies, mixes of the different kinds. His favorite mix was the coconut-papaya-tuna. And then he liked the coconut cream, the banana cream, and the pineapple cream. He didn't eat much pineapple cream pie, since it gave him a small rash, but the rash was worth a slice of heaven.

Mary Ann brought out a pie, of course. This was a mango pie with touches of canteloupe. Gilligan wondered how long it would be until she ran out of combos to try. Mary Ann was a very resourceful person, and creative too.

After all, who else could make coconut, papaya and tuna taste good together?

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 153**

**I managed to make two episode references in one drabble! XD Though one is "unsure canon", as it is stated in two different ways in two different episodes. Like, how you see Gilligan eating pineapple and then later it's stated he gets rash from it. *shrugs***

**Coconut-papaya-tuna pie. Gilligan has such a strange taste. XD**

**I'm not entirely satisfied with the ending on this one, but I suppose it works. I would have liked to have ended it with something witty, but that didn't really work out. XD**


	17. Q is for Quiet

**Now we shall slow down and relax with a relaxing drabble on the letter Q before we get to noisy letter R.**

**Also, I'm feeling rather calm myself now! Last finals are out of the way so I have more time to concentrate on my writing. :D**

**Letter: Q**

**Word: Quiet**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

Gilligan tossed a stone onto the water of the lagoon and watched it skip. Skip-skip-skip-plop. It was a quiet afternoon on the island, and Gilligan was enjoying it very much. He was just relaxing and doing utterly nothing- enjoying the peace of the day. It was fairly comfortable for a day on a tropical island. It wasn't as humid as it usually was, which Gilligan noted, since his shirt was not clinging to his body with so much moisture.

It was silent and beautiful. The only sounds were the chattering of creatures in the jungle and the gentle lapping of water against the edge of the lagoon. These were times that Gilligan wished he had more of. They were times when he could just be himself without worrying about what everyone else thought. Gilligan treasured every moment of peacefulness he could find between jobs. He wished they would last forever.

When things were quiet, all things seemed to stand still; time was not an issue. And yet they never lasted forever. But for the moment, Gilligan enjoyed his surroundings in silence.

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 184**

**I was actually kind of picturing this happening in my AU, but it can definitely fit the bill for a regular Gilligan thing. :D Just the way I pictured the scene in my head looked like my AU island. :D**

**Next chapter in "The Hyde Effect" should also be coming soon. I'm almost done writing it and from there I'll have to type it. As for that oneshot I'm writing (Called "Fear and Shadows"), it's been on a hiatus since I picked up on THE again. XD**


	18. R is for Radio

**To be a monster on the radioooo! -*coughs*- **

**Also, I've started on my Hunterfic. :D Not the dark one I mentioned once, I don't really have the heart to write such a thing. This Hunterfic is set in my AU but the details of the episode haven't been changed. Basically, it's following Gilligan around while he's being hunted. XD Best I can describe it. I've got approximately a page done.**

**Letter: R**

**Word: Radio**

**Rating: K**

**.~GI~.**

"Ginger, do you know where the radio is?" the Skipper asked, coming across the beautiful redhead.

She shrugged. "I gave it to Mary Ann about an hour ago," she said.

The Skipper started off again. "Thanks, Ginger," he said. He found Mary Ann, but he didn't find the radio. "Mary Ann, where's the radio?" he asked.

"The radio? Oh, I gave it to the Professor. He wanted to listen to the weather reports," Mary Ann informed.

The Skipper hurried to the Professor's hut and found the scientist there... but he didn't have the radio. "Professor, Mary Ann told me you had the radio," he said.

The Professor looked back at the Skipper. "I did, but then the Howells borrowed it to listen to the stock updates and the fashion news," he said.

The Skipper gave his thanks once more and went to the Howells' hut, but he was again met with no radio. Now only one person remained... Gilligan must have had the radio.

Sure enough, soon after the Skipper stepped out, Gilligan came ambling into camp, holding the radio. He was hitting the back of the radio, muttering things to it. "Come on, work," he was saying.

The Skipper approached Gilligan, his arms folded. "Gilligan."

Gilligan looked up at his big buddy, startled. "Y...yes, Skipper?" he asked.

"What happened to the radio?"

Gilligan's feet began to shift. "Well, Skipper... I was messing with some stones I found on top of a really big cliff, and I had the radio, and then my foot bumped the radio, and I..." he looked forlornly down at the radio in his hands. "I think it's broken."

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 268**

**Of course it's broken, silly Gilligan... I had to cut it or it would have become a one-shot. XD Of course they have to fix the radio. Does this look like the start of an episode to anyone? Or at least some part of an episode?**

**Also, school is out for me! Yay summer! Hopefully I should be able to write more fanfiction now. XD**


	19. S is for Swimming

**I wrote this one before I started on "Fishing". It seemed like a good one to write while the inspiration was there... XD**

**I said before I'd started on my Hunterfic, though I'm not sure when I'm going to actually get around to finishing the first chapter. *shrugs* Here's how it starts: **_**Gilligan hadn't been able to believe what was happening.**_

**ANYhow, here is my drabble. :D**

**Letter: S**

**Word: Swimming**

**Rating: K+ (for implications)**

**.~GI~.**

He may have been a clutz on land, but when he was in the water he was as graceful as a fish. Gilligan was excellent at swimming. When he had nothing else left to do on a very hot day (and the island could get sweltering some days), he would go for a dip in the lagoon. There, he would practice all the swimming techniques he knew. It was good practice and it was fun, too.

Gilligan swam to the edge of the lagoon after a good, long swim, his toes and fingers wrinkled like prunes. He looked around for his clothes. Except he couldn't _find_ his clothes. "Oh no," Gilligan said. "Not again!"

**.~GI~.**

**Words: 115 (shortest drabble as of yet, maybe?)**

**XD Remember that episode when the chimp took his clothes? I think I might have written this shortly after seeing that episode for the first time. Hee.**

**I hope to have "The Hunted" and "Fear and Shadows" up soon!**


End file.
